


Silent Prayers

by Kritty



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I Don't Even Know, weird sort of pining but not really pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kritty/pseuds/Kritty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t have to be in love to love someone. And you don’t have to believe in God to pray for the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> Set: In Ten's era, when Martha Jones was the Doctor's companion.
> 
> Warnings: Not beta'ed. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The show doesn't belong to me, I don't earn any money.

**Silent** **Prayers**

  
  
She wasn’t a religious person by any means. She believed in science, the good spark in the minds of the human beings, in the universe.   
She didn’t believe in God. Much.  
She used to send a silent prayer towards the sky sometimes, watching the clouds moving and shafts of sunlight making her sneeze – short and without thinking too much about it.  
At first they were phrases like _Please, let me pass the exam next week_ , and _Please make them stop argueing_ , or even _Please, make him fall in love with me._   
Over the years they changed and now they were angsty and desperate, little cries in the corner of her mind, _Let him be okay!_ , and _Please, make sure he comes back_ or _Don’t let him remember older times_ and once in a while it was the old childish plea, _Make him fall_ _in love with me, please._  
  
When she was sitting in her weird TARDIS bedroom, surrounded by dozens of dusty books and beautiful designs the Doctor told her were the written form of the Gallifreyan language, she tried to understand.  
She tried to understand Gallifrey and its scribbles, she tried to understand the TARDIS, she tried to understand why she left her family and friends for a time traveller from outer space, and she tried to understand what she was trying to understand.  
  
She didn’t know what her life was like anymore, and at the same time it all made so much more sense.  
A broken Time Lord had stumbled over her, and suddenly his life became her life, even though she didn’t actually understand what that really meant. He metaphorically swooped her up and threw her into the universe, grinning and glowing but nevertheless broken and grieving. She knew he had had a life before her, she wasn’t thick – but to her it felt like her life was only now beginning, the real one anyway. Running and flying, laughing and crying, hand in hand saving the universe.   
He maybe thought he only owned his old blue box, but in truth, she was his too. And in a way, he also belonged to her, in his own way.  
Right now, anyway. She could see it in the smiles and the appreciating laughter, could hear it in the “Brilliant!”s and “That’s magnificent!”s . She could feel it in her hand that was grabbed by his again and again, his voice whispering “Run!” in her ear.  
  
Of course she also noticed the sad look on his face sometimes, and when he calls her the wrong name.  
It was worth it though.  
So, from time to time she was now sending silent prayers towards anywhere and she laughed and grabbed his hand and ran.  
  
 _Please, let him_ _be okay someday_.  
She carved it into her heart and made it look like Gallifreyan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you're awesome.


End file.
